


I'm In Love

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Eden is Nix, Fluff and Angst, Hades (Video Game 2018) Spoilers, Hongjoong is NB, Jealousy, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kang Yeosang is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Rest of Ateez are background characters, Smut, Sunmi is Persephone, Wooyoung is Zagreus, Yeosang is Thanatos, woosang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yeosang was created as a companion to Wooyoung, the reckless godling son of Hades and was the boy's only company through his life. When the younger suddenly leaves Yeosang doesn't know what to do with himself, and so Hades sends him on a quest to find his son and bring him back.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Always With You - Woosang Fic Fest





	I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [WoosangFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WoosangFicFest) collection. 



> Hongjoong is non-binary (they/them pronouns). Italics is a separate narrator!
> 
> There is smut at the end! The three /// indicate when it starts and ends. This is my first time writing smut, hopefully it isn't too horrible.
> 
> Disclaimer: Unless gods have the same parents, they generally do not care about familial bonds and labels. While Yeosang and Wooyoung are definitely not closely related, I thought I would clear that up first!

Yeosang didn't know much about his existence except that Wooyoung was his charge and he must absolutely keep him safe. His first memory was Hades telling him his duty to keep Wooyoung company and watch over him, and the look of disdain his son would send him.

Eventually, after many years of avoidance, Wooyoung came to and started getting to know his companion, feeling guilty for how lonely the other must be. He didn't know if he'd actually ever heard the other talk.

“Yeosang?”

The silver-haired boy looked over at the god in surprise, swallowing before answering in a soft tone, “Y-yes, sire?”

“Do you ever talk to anyone or do you just follow me around?”

Yeosang frowned, trying to recall when he last socialized with another, “Uhm, when I last talked it was with your father.” Wooyoung felt his heart sink in his chest in realization, “So you haven't talked to anyone in years.”

The other seemed to pick up on his distress and stuttered through his response, “W-well I've had a few words with H-Hongjoong but that was mostly them telling me the rules of t-the house.” He groaned and ran his hands through his hair, for all it was worth the Fate wasn't the best company to talk with for how stern Hongjoong was with rules.

“I'm so sorry, I've had my head buried in my ass this past century. How about you tell me about yourself?”

Yeosang gave the prince another look of suprise before he sat down next to him on his bed hesitantly and smoothed his clothing out so that he looked neat, “What do you want to know? I don't know much myself.”

Wooyoung sighed, as if he was expecting that answer, “Well I know you're a god, otherwise you'd be dead from the time I threw a sword through your chest.”

Yeosang winced and rubbed the spot where the sword had slice through him, the memory still fresh in his mind, “Ah, yes that is true. I suppose my favorite activity would be reading and listening to the dead's stories, they get quite interesting.”

He wrinkled his nose at the boring activities, “That sounds so boring, you should practice fighting with me.” Yeosang tilted his head before nodding, he figured a little fighting would help his job of watching over the prince.

_ From then on The Son of Hades and the new-minded godling, Yeosang, would form a tight friendship and bond. Yeosang picked up his signature weapon known as the scythe, new feelings neither had felt started to develop, yet neither spoke of them figuring they were just from their friendship. _

_ Centuries later, they had grown as close as two friends could possibly be before becoming a couple. And that particular night Wooyoung had dinner with him out on his balcony, it slightly fancier than their usual meal as the prince wanted to celebrate their 5 _ _ th _ _ century of friendship. _

_ Yeosang went to bed with a light feeling in his chest, mayhaps he would tell his companion about his feelings in the morning. However, he would never get the chance... _

Yeosang shook his head of the annoying voice in his, confused of what news it could be (and why it was even there, but he was a god, it wasn't the weirdest thing that'd happened to him), as he dressed a brisk knock coming to his door that startled him. Seonghwa's voice came from the other side in an urgent tone, “Yeosang! You are needed by Lord Hades.”

He felt a heavy weight manifest in his stomach as he stepped out and followed the sleepy god to the throne room, Hongjoong waiting with Eden (the god of the night and most of the gods' assumed parent in the house), and Hades who looked absolutely furious.

“Yes, Lord Hades?”

“My son is gone. Did you have anything to do with this?” Hades leaned forwards with a furrow in his brow that was deeper than it usually was. Yeosang shook his head in panic, fumbling with the scythe that appeared into his hands from nervousness, “Wh-what?! Of course not sir, I would never wish for him to leave-”

“Enough, you are to do your job and find my son then bring him back. Use any means needed to do so, hopefully he will listen to reason before it comes to that point. If he does not cooperate, kill him, he will return through being revived in the river.” Hades dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Yeosang bowed deeply and fumbled with his scythe again before teleporting himself into Wooyoung's room, looking around at the carnage that was left. He dreaded the idea of having to fight his only friend, let alone kill him. For one, the prince excelled in fighting, secondly, Wooyoung knew all his weaknesses while Yeosang was still figuring out the prince's.

_ Looking around the absolute mess of the room- _

“Shut up.” He quickly snuffed the non-existant narrator from his mind so he could think while he looked through the 'absolute mess' for any clues. All he could find was a note folded on the prince's desk, that when he opened it if read in Wooyoung's voice.

“Dear Yeosang,

If you're the one finding this, which I'm sure you are knowing my father, don't come after me. I've decided to venture up to the surface and out of the underworld, please burn this after your find it. If you come after me I don't promise to not fight you.

Wooyoung.”

_ The note vexed the god of Death,why would the prince leave without a single word save for a letter addressed to himself? _

“Whoa whoa wait, I'm no god of Death. And stop talking, they're going to think I'm crazy.”

_ I-I mean a thought comes upon him to finally counsel Eden of it! The absence of his charge making him question his existence and who exactly he is. _

Yeosang gripped at his chest with a frown, considering the narrator's words (who knows, maybe he's just crazy) before walking out to find Eden. He finds the god with Hongjoong, smiling at the Fate as they talked out in the hall, “Uh, Eden? I have a question if you don't mind me interrupting.”

Eden nodded for him to continue, brushing his hair from his face as he listened, “It came to my mind that I have no clue  _ what _ I am. I think I'd like to know before I go after the Prince.”

Eden hesitated for a second, wringing his fingers before sighing, “I should have expected this at some point. You're an incarnate of Death, like I am of the night. You existed before your memory was wiped, maybe some day you'll be able to recover those memories I doubt you have lost them forever.”

Yeosang frowned and fiddled with the grip of his scythe, “Incarnate of Death... what am I supposed to do?” The Fate next to Eden chose to butt in at that time, “Collect the souls of the dead and bring them here. But I've been in charge of that since you got your new post. Ridiculous in my opinion, you could have done both.”

Eden rolled his eyes at Hongjoong smacking them upside the head, “Don't be salty. He had no control over this.”

Hongjoong just stuck their tongue out at Eden before disappearing in a flash, the god of night turning back to him, “Go, find Wooyoung. But follow your heart Yeosang, I see good things in there.” The god melted into the shadows before Yeosang could ask anything of him, left along in the dark halls of the Underworld Palace.

“Ok, ok. Find Wooyoung, come back, then figure yourself out. Got it.”

_ Little did the god know, Wooyoung was much further than he thought, finding carcass's of monsters as he traveled through the ever-moving chambers for weeks until he happened upon Chiron, a boatman who would exchange anything for a decent deal. _

Yeosang landed himself next to Chiron, pulling some coins from his bag to offer to him for information, “Chiron, sir, do you know where the Prince Wooyoung had headed?”

A wrinkled hand grabbed the coin and counted them before he pointed to a door that led to the gates that Cerberus guarded, “Oh, Wooyoung. Please don't be too far ahead. Thank you, Chiron”

Yeosang quickly rushed out of the doors, met with the sight of Cerberus chewing on a rancid sack of whatever had been thrown into it. Figuring the prince must be close he flew out and was met with the sight of Wooyoung standing in the middle of a field with a breeze blowing through his hair.

“W-Wooyoung?”

The prince whipped around, hand on his sword and ready to fight, his gaze turned stern once he saw Yeosang, “You shouldn't have followed me, Yeosang.”

“What else was I supposed to do, find a new job?! You're all I've known for centuries, Wooyoung!” He hit the pummel of his scythe against the earth in frustration, the winds billowing in a sudden change flipping his hood up onto his head, “You left me without a word after that night, Wooyoung. I- I was so happy and- and now you're running away.”

Wooyoung's face fell, his stance relaxing as he saw the look on his face, “You don't understand, I'm not running, I'm escaping from a prison.”

“I understand a lot more than you think, I've lived without knowing who I am for centuries, one of which you ignored me through.” Yeosang frowned at the Prince in front of them, who had the decency to at least look a little bit guilty, “I- your father told me to kill you if you didn't come home willingly. Please don't make me do that, Wooyoung.”

“Of course the bastard did, Yeosang you don't have to listen to my father, you have your own will don't you?” Wooyoung slid his sword back into it's sheath and held a hand out to him, “Come with me, and together we can get away from my father.”

He hesitated, looking behind him to the doors that led into the Underworld, “He'll just find us, Wooyoung...” Wooyoung shook his head, “If my mother can do it, so can we. That's also another reason I wanted to leave, to find my mother.”

“Your mother? I thought Eden-”

The prince shook his head again, grabbing Yeosang's arms and looked into his eyes, “My father lies all the time, Yeosang... Now, are you coming with me or are you going to force us to fight?”

A voice came from behind them that made both gods freeze, “Don't you dare accept his offer Yeosang, I can easily wipe your memories again.” Yeosang stiffened and turned to look at Hades, glaring up at the Olympian, “So Eden wasn't lying... I'm afraid I can't let you wipe my memories again, the ones I have are too precious.”

Yeosang grabbed Wooyoung's arm and pulled him to his side, noticing the other had been creeping forwards, “Let's not fight your father, that is a battle not yet worth fighting.”

The prince sighed and nodded, glaring at his father before Yeosang teleported them as far away as he could possibly do before Hades could react. The god of Death crumbled right as they finished, Wooyoung quickly gripped his waist to keep him upright, “Don't you dare go passing out on me, how far did you teleport us?”

Yeosang panted and rested his head on Wooyoung's shoulder, his head throbbing in pain, “I- I have no clue, the energy from the underworld is weak here, though. I can barely feel anything.”

“Good enough more me, c'mon let's find a place for you to rest. I'm sure there's some sort of human settlement around.”

Wooyoung hefted the exhausted god onto his back and walked through the tall-grass field, hoping Yeosang couldn't feel his heart pounding as a reaction to the warmth that covered his back. Thankfully they came across a small village thanks to Wooyoung utilizing his speed to 'speed' things up.

He changed the appearance of his and Yeosang's clothes to match that of what the villagers were wearing and walked into town, trying to blend in as much as one could with another grown man on his back.

Meanwhile, Yeosang's headache just got worse the further they went from the Underworld, rendering him completely useless to help Wooyoung in any way. All he could tell was that he was on Wooyoung's back before he was suddenly laid onto a soft surface, a groan making its way from his mouth, “What- Where are we?”

Wooyoung's worried face appeared in his vision, two cold hands rubbing at his head and giving temporary relief from the migraine, “We're in a hotel, thankfully for us human's fascinated me so I have studied them pretty well in books and I was able to get us a room. Do you know why your head hurts so much?”

“P-probably whatever spell your father put on me to black my memories out.” Yeosang let out a groan at the prince's hands massaging his head.

“Do you want anything? I can just conjure something up...”

Yeosang shook his head hurriedly, “No, don't conjure things, that's like a beacon for your father to find you. Use some magic to get some info on where we are.” Wooyoung nodded but settled down next to Yeosang, turning onto his side and fitting himself into the god's side. Yeosang jumped and gave him a perplexed look before he decided to just run with it, in too much pain to even care.

The prince enjoyed the warmth while he could while also trying to give some comfort to Yeosang, even if he usually wasn't one for skin ship (Yeosang was a definite exception to most of his rules, though).

As soon as he felt the other fall into a slumber, Wooyoung slipped out of the room after leaving a note on the bed stand and went to explore the town. From what he could tell from descriptions in book it was around spring right now, the time that his mother controlled. Curious, he walked to a flower shop across the road, deciding to start there (mostly to see all the flowers).

The puppy-like boy at the counter smiled at him as he walked in, waving after he had finished wiping his hands, “Hello, I'm Yunho, do you need help with anything?”

“Uhh, yes actually!” Wooyoung concentrated on picking the answers he wanted from the tall boy, “What's this town called?”

Yunho's eyes glazed over from the spell, his cheery expression remained however, “We're in South Korea! In a small nobody town! We're founding by our lovely governor, who really loves flowers and she visits my shop really often-”

“Will I be able to speak to her?”

Before Yunho could answer, the door rung to say someone was coming in accompanied by a woman's voice, “That won't be needed, release him.” The prince narrowed his eyes, unsure how someone could figure him out but did anyways, catching the taller as he slumped before gently setting him on his chair, “Who are you, coming into my town reeking of the Underworld and ruining my peace I've built!? Oh, and I found your little friend, he didn't put up a very good fight.”

Wooyoung felt panic seize him, rushing up to the woman and grabbing the lapels of her coat, “If you hurt him I swear I will tear you limb from limb, woman. He means everything to me and if you-”

She sputtered and smacked his hands off of her before he could finish, “Of course I didn't! Me and the god of Death were good friends when I was down there, though it seems Hades got to him. Now, who are you?” The prince huffed but yielded for now, not wanting to anger the person who had Yeosang, “Wooyoung.. runaway prince of the Underworld, now who are you?”

“I- I'm Persephone, though I go by Sunmi here... Your mother. Why did you run away, and why is the god of Death with you, Wooyoung?”

“I was trapped, I wanted out. So I left. Father wiped Yeosang's memories and made him my guard dog, that backfired on him however and when I left Yeosang followed me...” Wooyoung wrung his hands, a million questions running through his head.

“Listen, Woo- Son. I would elongate this reunion, because I am so- so happy to see you, and I have so much to tell you, but Yeosang needs you right now. Going out was reckless of you, your energies were the only thing keeping the spell from attacking him. He's stable for the moment, but you need to be there for him. Then I will explain everything.”

Wooyoung nodded, gasping when he was suddenly teleported into a luxurious room where Yeosang lay in the middle of a large bed, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. His mother was no where in sight so he quickly ran over and wiped his forehead of the sweat, “Oh Yeo, I'm so sorry... I didn't know leaving would do this to you.”

Yeosang opened his eyes with what seemed to take a lot of energy, “I-It's ok Wooyoung. I Feel better now... I remember another goddess come and take me, though.”

“That would be Persephone, apparently this is her town.. and she's my mother.”

“So this is where she ran...” Yeosang frowned and rubbed his head before his eyes lit up, “I can remember! Wooyoung, I can remember! I remember you being born, your mother leaving- ouch!” Wooyoung jumped as Yeosang winced and rubbed his head.

“Aish, I shouldn't get so worked up... my head still hurts like nothing else.”

The prince climbed onto the bed so that he could reach Yeosang, the god eyeing him with curiosity and freezing when Wooyoung positioned himself behind him, “I'm just going to rub your head, relax.”

Yeosang nodded and hesitantly relaxed back into his chest, biting his lip when Wooyoung's hands finally reached up and rubbed his head in attempt to trap the groans, “Th-thanks...” The prince flushed at the warmth of Yeosang's body pressed against his own, wanting to just wrap his arms around this other.

Wooyoung knew what the feelings bubbling in his stomach were, but he refused to admit it in fear of losing his only friendship and the person who he held dearly. Yeosang made a noise as Wooyoung stopped rubbing his head, the prince staring off into space in his own plane of thoughts, “Wooyoung? Why'd you stop?”

The prince blinked and looked down at Yeosang, feeling his face flush at the sight of how cute the other was when he was sleepy, “Sorry, I'm just... Thinking. You go to sleep, I'll get out of the bed so you have room-”

Yeosang made a noise and quickly turned himself around to bury himself further into the comfort of Wooyoung, “No, don't go please.” The prince sputtered, looking at the god who usually didn't appreciate being touched try to wiggle himself closer into his hold, “O-ok, Yeosang.”

Wooyoung wrapped his arms around Yeosang's waist and rubbed the other's back, holding back a laugh when the god relaxed even further and started to snore.

Sunmi opened the door quietly, peeking into the room, slightly scaring Wooyoung as her appearance was unexpected, “Good, he's finally asleep. I know he could recognize me when I came in but he still responded well to you after regaining his memories it seems. He and your father didn't get along very well, so he didn't see you in a favorable light either.”

Wooyoung frowned at the thought of treating Yeosang like he used to, he'd changed a lot thanks to the god since then, “I- I used to be pretty bad to him but he was forgiving enough for us to become close friends.”

Sunmi seemed surprised for a moment, hiding a smile behind her hand, “You two are only friends? I thought you would be  _ together  _ considering how you responded to me in the flower shop and how he's absolutely tried to meld himself to you. The god of Death isn't the most cuddly being out there.”

“Yeah I found that out when I tried when we got closer, he just pushed me away when I went for a hug.”

Sunmi giggled, covering her mouth again to try and keep quiet, “Sounds like him, always had an aversion to contact with others. You two look cute like this, like boyfriends.”

Wooyoung felt his cheeks turn right back to their bright red, sputtering at her observation, “W-we're just friends!”

“I know I just met you, son, but I know a lovesick expression when I see one. We'll continue this conversation later, for now rest. I'll wake you if anything happens, don't worry.”

Wooyoung nodded gratefully to his mother, still wary of the woman but she already held much more trust from him than his father ever did, “Thankyou...”

Sunmi nodded and disappeared from the room again, leaving the two of them alone and Wooyoung alone with even more thoughts than he had before.

_ The prince soon fell asleep, soothed by his companion's breathing and finally, finally feeling some safety and relaxation in doing so. He was no longer worried about his father doing something while he was asleep or something going terribly wrong, only now he was forced to acknowledge his feelings. _

_ Still, Wooyoung dreamed the most peacefully he has in a while and all the while, the God of Death happily drooled a wet spot onto his shirt as he snored- _

Yeosang woke to the annoyingly judging voice and wished he could have an off button to it. Either way it brought his attention to how he did, in fact, drool a wet spot into Wooyoung's shirt, his face still buried into the other's neck and warm arms still encircled him from last night.

Instead of waking the other, he decided to lay there and bask in the warmth and comfort the prince provided until he woke up.

He isn't sure when he fell back asleep but he was woken up by Wooyoung stretching and smacking his lips right into his ear, Yeosang whined at the noise and smacked the prince in the chest, “Gross... stop smacking your lips next to my ear.” Wooyoung giggled and patted Yeosang's head, “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“Hmph, I am not a sleeping beauty. I drooled on your shoulder...” Yeosang sat up and rubbed his eyes, Wooyoung making a pained noise, “Are you ok, Wooyoung?”

“Y-yep! Just fine!” Wooyoung resisted the strong urge to hide under the bed from the noise he made from the sight of Yeosang sitting in front of him and looking like the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Yeosang gave him a suspicious look before he plopped right back onto Wooyoung with a whine, “I'm too tired to move.”

“Yah! My mother wants to talk with us so we need to move.”

“She can wait, you're too comfy.” Yeosang stubbornly clung to the Prince who sighed in defeat and laid back again with Yeosang.

Much to Yeosang's dismay, said mother decided she couldn't wait and swung the door open to the room, “Rise and shine lover birds! Yeosang, stop imprisoning my son, you're acting like a clingy boyfriend.”

Yeosang grunted and stuck his tongue out at her, “Just because I'm weaker in strength than you don't mean I don't have my own ways of pissing you off.”

“Oh hush, I always win against you in a arm wrestle battle, now stop being a bitch and come down and talk with me. Both of you.” Sunmi stuck her tongue out at Yeosang and left the room, Wooyoung trying not to laugh at the sass Yeosang just got.

Yeosang grumbled and rolled out of bed, dragging Wooyoung along with him and clinging onto his side, “You really are acting like a clingy boyfriend, I've never seen you act like this, Sangie. When did you become so affectionate?”

“Ever since I discovered how comfy you are to cling to. And I am not a clingy boyfriend!” Yeosang whined and walked down to where Sunmi was, Wooyoung following close behind.

“Finally! Sit, sit, I'll pour you some coffee to wake you up.” Sunmi grabbed a coffee plunger and poured them each a cup, Wooyoun just taking it and drinking it straight while Yeosang poured a healthy amount of milk and sugar into it after taking a sip.

Sunmi snorted and shook her head at him, “Once a sweet tooth always a sweet tooth. I remember how many pastries you would have the cooks make then eat it all in one sitting. If you were human you'd be dead right now.”

“Well I'm not so deal with it.” Yeosang rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Wooyougn to rest his head on his shoulder, “Anyways, what did you want to talk to us about?”

“Ah yes, I'd like to hear your story and why you're here in my town fully. If I'm going to house two runaway Underworld gods I need a good reason, even if I know how shit my ex-husband is.” Sunmi sipped at her coffee, waiting for their response.

Wooyoung sighed and set his empty cup down, wringing his hands, “It mostly started when father made Eden my caretaker, I automatically kind of assumed he was my other parent as he took care of everyone in the house. I don't remember seeing Yeosang around until I was about 1 century old, which then my father suddenly introduced him as my 'guard'.”

“I treated Yeosang really badly for about a year because I was spiteful to my father, I still feel really bad about it.” Yeosang hummed and interrupted his story, “You were better than your father still, whenever we were alone he'd spit toxic nonsense at me.”

Sunmi sighed while rolling her eyes, “That's Hades for you.”

Wooyoung copied her sigh and continued talking through the rest of their story until he finally reached the present, his mother intently listening and Yeosang occasionally budding in to give his opinion on something, though they both left out their developing feelings for one another.

Sunmi rubbed her chin, looking between the two of them, “First off, I'm glad you escaped that hellhole and managed to find me. Second of all, I'm so sorry I left you there with him... I should have known he would treat you in such a way. I need to go and visit Eden sometime and thank him for raising you to be decent.”

Wooyoung hummed in response, toying with Yeosang's fingers without really processing the action, “What's your story? I kind of want to hear why you left me.”

Sunmi wrung her hands, smoothing her dress out before she answered his question, “I'll start from why I left. To be honest, you were an unexpected surprise for both me and your father. I wasn't ready for a kid and your father is much too emotional constipated to have one, but the main reason I didn't stay was because you were so incredibly weak as a baby. I know it was wrong of me to just leave you in the state your were in but I couldn't look at you without thinking of your father, and I wasn't exactly fond of him.”

Wooyoung rubbed the bridge of his nose, annoyance building up in his chest, “Are all gods this selfish? If they feel one small thing is off from perfect they disappear and leave a hurricane behind them?”

“Unfortunately... I wanted to go back, I did! But I was afraid your father would use you or Eden as leverage for me to stay. So I stayed here and lived among the humans.” Yeosang hummed curiously, “So the rumor that you and Eden were going behind his back were true.”

“Not like that isn't common among gods. We end up marrying another and then get bored and move on, and Eden piqued my interest, he's extremely gentle and-”

Wooyoung waved his hands and shook his head quickly, “Nope! I don't need to hear you fantasizing about my parental figure! No thanks, nope!” Sunmi burst out laughing at his adamant disgust at hearing any of it, smacking her leg, “Of course you don't, though I'm sure Yeosang wouldn't mind some juicy gossip.”

“Hey! Stop being mean.” Yeosang pouted and sandwiched himself under Wooyoung's arm, finishing up his coffee. “Oh hush, you two dancing around each other already has me irritated and you've only been here for like 2 days.”

Sunmi poured herself more coffee, sadistically grinning as they both fumbled away from one another in attempt to seem normal, “Speaking of, Yeosang, can we talk in private? I have some questions for you.” Yeosang nodded, standing up from his seat and following her, Wooyoung having to hold himself back and stay seated.

She stopped when they were out of hearing, turning to Yeosang and crossing her arms, “Yeosang, what do you feel for Wooyoung? I feel like its fairly obvious how you do but I need a verbal confirmation before I go on.”

“I- it's no use lying to you I suppose. I do really like him, maybe even love him, but it scares me Sunmi, we both have no clue what we're doing.” Yeosang sighed, looking down at the ground. Sunmi nodded and rubbed her chin, “I know I've only known my son a day or two and it's been centuries since I've talked with you, but damn it all if I'm going to let you miss a chance for feeling loved. I can see how much happier you are with him, Sangie.”

“We used to be really close Yeosang, I know you remember now, but I remember you being so lonely and depressed- you're so different with him, please talk to him before you lose your chance... like I lost my chance with Eden, ok? I sure as hell know my son isn't going to say anything first.”

Yeosang sniffled to himself, rubbing at his eyes before he nodded to the other, flashes of how he felt previous making his heart sag at the feeling, “Ok... ok, thank you Sunmi.”

“Now, I'm going to set up a fancy-ass dinner for you two, make sure Hades doesn't try to find you two, and you're going to be happy! You ruin my plan, one of you is going to have a thorn crown thrown at you!” Sunmi shook him gently before leading him out, “Anyways, why don't you two explore town?”

_ And so they did, the two gods found themselves easily blending into the life of the town, Sunmi working hard behind the scenes to keep Hades at bay so that her newly escaped son and old best friend could have some peace together. Soon enough months blended into years and the two of them got closer and closer, and Yeosang -much to Sunmi's annoyance kept putting off on telling Wooyoung. _

_ That is, until he found that Wooyoung started to hang out more and more with a shop keep of a cupcake store uptown named San, worried about taking over his gut that he would lose him to the other boy. So he finally listened to his friend and went to ask her to prepare dinner. _

Yeosang could feel the anxiousness curl in his gut even more when he found Sunmi, clutching onto her sleeve once he found her, “Sunmi, I- Could you please prepare that dinner?”

She threw her hands up and yelled in excitement, “Finally! Ope- sorry. Anyways, I'll have it prepared for tonight so make sure Wooyoung is in! I'm glad you're finally pulling your head out of your ass, Yeosang. But if you postpone it again, I will castrate you.”

Yeosang yelped as Sunmi pinched his butt playfully, “Now go!”

The god fumbled his way out of the room and made his way through town to find Wooyoung, finding him predictably with San, “Uh, W-Wooyoung? Can I ask you something?” Wooyoung looked over from his spot on San's counter and smiled brightly, “Of course, Sangie! What do you wanna ask?”

“C-could I ask you in private?” Yeosang sent a small glare behind Wooyoung to San before looking back at the prince who was grinning still, “Of course! C'mon.”

Wooyoung pulled him out back, making sure the door was shut before turning to Yeosang. The Death god sucked in a breath, forgetting how much the other's style had changed in the past years. Wooyoung had gone from rather plain outfits (like what Yeosang would wear) to flashy clothing that would show off his collar bones and generally make Yeosang's life harder.

“I was wondering if you could come home and have a nice dinner with me? It's been a while since we've had like one-on-one time ever since you met San...” Yeosang pouted to accentuate his point, Wooyoung pouting in return. “Awe, Of course I would love to! Where at?”

“Uhm, at home?”

Wooyoung nodded in easy agreement, seeming to teem with excited energy, “Ok!” Yeosang sighed in relief, letting himself smile and the two stood there for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes until San burst out, “What's taking so loong? You stole my cupcake taster!” Yeosang huffed, his mood instantly souring at the other's presence, “Yeosang and I were talking, Sannie! I need to get home anyways~ I can taste test more tomorrow, bye bye!”

San nodded, watching the two of them leave before heading back into his store, humming to himself.

~~~

Yeosang could barely contain his nervous energy, Sunmi trying to help him dress up, “Stop vibrating or this earring is going to end up in your throat.” He quickly stopped vibrating, knowing not to take the goddess's threats lightly and instead went fiddling with his fingers.

Sunmi stepped back and admired her work, grinning and seeming to be pleased, “You look smokin'! Now get out there and get Wooyoung.”

He quickly left Sunmi's room, going up to find Wooyoung in his (they had decided to have separate rooms). Yeosang knocked on the prince's door, bouncing on his heels nervously, “Wooyoung, are you ready yet?” The door swung open to Wooyoung grinning at him, and hands shoved into his jacket pockets, “Yep! Ooh, you dressed up like an emo boy. It fits you.”

Yeosang flushed, stuttering his way through his next sentence, “W-well you l-look like a cherub.” Wooyoung hyena-laughed and patted Yeosang's shoulders, “Isn't that a good thing, though? Let's get going, I'm starving and my mom's cooking is amazing!”

The other god gripped the prince's and teleported them to the courtyard where Sunmi was waiting, “Finally! You two take forever. I was about to leave and let your food get cold. Which I'm doing now, have a good time you two~”

Sunmi disappeared before either of them could get a word in, the two looking at each other in disbelief before laughing, “She seems to be in a hurry to get  _ somewhere _ .” Yeosang nodded in agreement, sitting at the table, “Probably taking this as an opportunity to visit Eden.”

“I was weirded out at first by that, but I've come to accept it. Now I have two parental figures in my life and they're both amazing. And I also have  _ you _ , I don't know where I'd be without you, Sangie.” Wooyoung opened the cover of their food, his face lighting up at the hot pot in front of them, “Oh my god! Did you help her plan dinner? I'm pretty sure only you know my love of hot pots.”

Yeosang giggled at his reaction and nodded, “Yeah, I helped plan everything.” Including the confession that was supposed to happen  _ after _ dinner, just in case it ruined the lighthearted mood that was currently present.

“So, what do you think of San, Wooyoung? You've been hanging out with him a lot.”

Wooyoung wrinkled his nose at him, giving him a suspicious glare, “Is that  _ jealousy _ I hear? Oh Sangie, San could never replace you! It's just nice to have some more people to talk with, you know? You're allowed to be your introverted self Yeosang, your status of BFF isn't going to change because I found a new friend to hang out with. You should come with me sometime, maybe you'll like him!”

Yeosang tried not to wince at the friendzone, his confidence dwindling very quickly as Wooyoung talked, “Ah, y-yeah maybe...” He didn't catch the frown from Wooyoung until the prince was in front of him and pulling him up, “What's wrong Sangie? Was it something I said? You were so cheery before.”

The god sniffled, trying to hide his tears behind his sleeves even though he knew Wooyoung could tell he was crying anyways as the other quickly pulled him into a hug, “I-I'm sorry, I meant for this to be a nice night to hang out with each other and now I'm ruining it...”

“Hey now, it seems like you had a lot planned, this is a lot more extravagant than our previous dinners. C'mon, spit out what's bothering you or I can't help you.” Wooyoung rubbed Yeosang's back until the other calmed down enough to pull away and look at the floor under their feet, “I- I was going to ask you something after dinner so I didn't ruin the mood, but I did that without even trying because I asked about  _ San _ .”

“And what does this have to do with San?”

Yeosang could feel his stomach tighten up in nervousness, deciding to just get it out of his system now instead of wait, “I- I was going to tell you how much you mean to me a-and that I really enjoy being around you and how you make me so much happier than I could ever remember being in my life, and that... I love you, Woo. More than a best friend, I really do. I- I understand if you don't feel-”

“Oh shut up you fucking idiot.” Wooyoung climbed over the table and shut him up with a fierce kiss to the lips, hands gripping his hair and making him involuntarily moan into the other's mouth, feeling his skin flush even more than it had been. Yeosang quickly fumbled for the front of Wooyoung's jacket, his heart feeling like it was exploding from how happy he felt.

They stayed there for what seemed like hours kissing until their lips were bruised before Yeosang pulled away to gasp for air, “I- I'll take that as you feel the same way?”

“Yes, you asshole. Was me trying to suck the life out of you through your mouth not enough?” Wooyoung laughed as Yeosang fumbled for an answer, kissing him on the lips again, “Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?” The other god muttered under his breath before answering, “You could have kissed me like a century ago...”

“Oh hush, now tell me, are you jealous of San?” Wooyoung grinned slyly, caging Yeosang against the wall, the sudden confidence making Yeosang feel like he was suffocating.

“Y-yes... you were really flirty with him so I panicked.” Wooyoung laughed at him, kissing his forehead, “Silly, if you hung out with me and him you'd know he is a  _ very _ dedicated boyfriend to Jongho.” Yeosang felt his face heat up even more than it had been before, “I-I...sorry.”

The other cooed at him, “How about we finish dinner, Sangie? Or should I say baby?”

Yeosang choked on his own spit, smacking Wooyoung's shoulder, “No! J-just Sangie.” The other smiled at him again as they sat, “Ok, babe.”

The god covered his face and whined, unable to look at Wooyoung nor admit how much the pet name affected him. But no rest for the wicked, according to Wooyoung, “So, we're boyfriends now? If we're not imma kick your ass, Yeosang.”

“You sound like your mother, she threatened to shove my earring down my throat earlier, and then castrate me if I didn't confess. So violent, you'd think the goddess of spring would be kinder...” Yeosang pouted and Wooyoung burst out laughing at him again, reaching over and feeding Yeosang a piece of meat, “Tough love, Sangie. It means she cares for you.”

“I know... but both of you? Meean... Anyways, yes I suppose we're boyfriends now.” Yeosang shyly ate more of the meat from the hotpot, the heat never seeming to leave his cheeks.

“You know, when I opened the door I was expecting you to be in your normal clothes, but you surprised me by being in that turtleneck. You look really hot in that.” Wooyoung winked at him, leaving Yeosang reeling as he realized how much flirting had sailed right over his head before.

“Y-you looked- look really good too.”

Wooyoung smiled at the praise, deciding to come around and plop himself onto Yeosang's lap, straddling him instead of just sitting like a normal person would on his lap. Wooyoung wrapped his arms around his neck and nosed at his cheek, “You're so cute, Sangie. I love you, dork.”

Yeosang could feel his heart explode, wrapping his arms around Wooyoung's waist and smiling up at him, “I love you, too.” The grin that formed on the prince's face couldn't be traded for anything in the world, and Yeosang was happy with that. He giggled when the prince yawned, “Ready for bed?”

///

Wooyoung huffed before winking at him, “Ready for you to bed me~” Yeosang sputtered again, tightening his hold on the other's waist, “Wh-what, you can't just say stuff that like that!”

“And why not?” He fussed, wiggling himself in his grasp.

“W-we haven't even been boyfriends for an hour!” Yeosang watched Wooyoung roll his eyes dramatically, “Puh-lease! We've known each other for centuries now, Yeosang. I've seen you naked and you've seen me naked, now add we gotta add is a little bit of sex~”

Yeosang contemplated it for a second, his train of thought being broken by Wooyoung turning his head and kissing him roughly, his hands going back to pulling at Yeosang's hair, making him gasp at the feeling as heat built up in his body. The prince only did it more, mouthing at his neck and pulling a moan from his throat, “R-room, Woo.”

He barely notice they had teleported until Wooyoung tossed him down into the bed and climbed on top of him, ravishing his neck and now ran his hands over his body. He gasped from all of the sudden sensations, gripping at Wooyoung's biceps as he tried to process all the new sensations.

Yeosang let out a loud moan when Wooyoung ground his hips down, an explosion of pleasure going through his body and making his back arch. He bucked his hips against Wooyoung's in a desperate attempt to get more, two hands moving down to pin his hips down, “Ah ah ah, bad Sangie, you only get pleasure if I say you can~”

Wooyoung leaned down and stroked his cheek, breaking character to kiss the daylights out of Yeosang before leaning back, “Do you know the stoplight system, Sangie?”

Yeosang searched his scrambled brains for the meaning, it sounding like something he had read from a book, “Uhmm, red is stop, y-yellow is pause, and green is go?” Wooyoung rewarded him with another kiss, drawing out a wimped from the other god as he grew impatient.

“And what's you're color right now, baby?”

“G-green, please!” Yeosang pouted, desperately gripping Wooyoung's hips and making the prince chuckle at how easily the god had switched demeanor with a bit of teasing from Wooyoung, “What do you want, Sangie?” The other whines at the question, pulling at Wooyoung's belt loops, “Want you, Woo.” The prince tsk'd and stroked Yeosang's cheek, “Try again, baby. What should you call me, hmm?”

He picked his own brain for the answer to the question, one of which made him flush madly, “I- I want you s-sir~”

“Much better, now how do you want me?” Wooyoung reached down and played with Yeosang's nipples, the god under him writhing and crying out at the sensation, “Well?”

“W-want to be inside you, sir. Please!” Yeosang sobbed, gripping at the bed sheets under him. Wooyoung grinned at him and ground his hips down again, pulling a moan from both of them. Yeosang's reached up and threaded themselves through the prince's hair and his leaned down and sucked at the god's nipples, the other letting out a loud moan.

Wooyoung groaned in response to Yeosang, reaching down to fumble with their zippers and pulling their pants and underwear off in a fluid motion. He sat back and admired Yeosang's body, running his hands along his abdomen and feeling the shudders the went through the god's body.

“You're so gorgeous, do you know how long I've waited you touch you like this?” Wooyoung trailed his fingers down the trail of hickeys he had left on the god's chest. He didn't give Yeosang a chance to answer as he wrapped his hand around both of them, throwing his head back and groaning in harmony with Yeosang, “Oh my god- Color, baby?”

Yeosang whined when he stopped, twitching from his spot under Wooyoung, “G-green.” The prince tsk'd and squeezed his hand tightly, making the other whine and gasp, “Try again, baby boy.”

“Green, sir!” Yeosang sobbed in relief as the pressure released, trying not to buck up into Wooyoung's hand as more and more precome leaked from his tip, “So wet, baby~ I wonder how you taste?” The god groaned again as Wooyoung ran his hands over his sides and followed with his mouth, getting so close to where Yeosang wanted him before he moved away, torturing him slowly into madness.

“W- Sir, please! I want you so bad!” Wooyoung hummed, deciding he had left enough marks around on Yeosang's body to make him satisfied before he move to mouth at Yeosang's tip, pumping his length in a firm grip, “You don't get to come yet baby, If you come I will punish you, got it?”

Yeosang quickly nodded with a whimper, gripping at Wooyoung hair with a moan as the other swallowed him whole, “Holy shit- S-sir I'm not g-going to last like this, please!”

“Well you better last, if you don't I'm not going to wait for your refractory period.” The god whined and writhed as Wooyoung continued his ministrations, sobbing out senseless babbles. He could feel the inevitable build up to his climax coming and it wasn't slowly down soon, the task of holding it just becoming harder and harder the more Wooyoung sucked on him, “I-I don't think I can- ah, can last a-anylonger sir!”

“Well go ahead then, but you know what will happen.” As soon as Wooyoung answered him and leaned back down to suck on his tip expectantly. Yeosang could feel the tight coil snap inside of him, making his wail and pulled at Wooyoung's hair as he came in the prince's mouth.

Yeosang whimpered as Wooyoung continued to fist him through his over sensitivity, licking his lips and twitching, “Mmm, ready for the main course, baby? You get so be in me... but I don't know if you're up to the task, I like it rough-”

Instead of answering Wooyoung, Yeosang flipped them over and returned the favor of decorating the other's neck with hickeys, the prince moaning but pushing at the god's shoulder and fought him for the top until Wooyoung materialized handcuffs that attached Yeosang to the headboard, “ Color, baby?”

Yeosang took a deep breath, a fuzziness taking over his thoughts that forced him to have to think much harder, “Gr-green, sir~”

Wooyoung hummed and flipped Yeosang over, “I'm going to spank you now, baby. If it's too much tell me, ok?” Yeosang whined in response and the prince pinched his cute butt in response, “Words, baby boy.”

“Y-yes sir!”

The prince hummed and quickly brought his hand down on Yeosang's cheek, enjoying the loud moan it drew from Yeosang and how it jiggled under the force, “Your butt is so fucking cute, baby. But I have to punish you for disobeying me. 2 more slaps, ok?” Yeosang whined but answered in a weak voice, “Y-yes sir.”

Wooyoung went softer on Yeosang the next two slaps, still bringing his hand down hard enough for the other to feel a sting but not so hard that it left a mark, soothing the place he slapped each time, “Good boy, we're all done. Now we can get to the fun part~”

Yeosang whimpered again and willingly turned over, a flush covering his neck and face in embarrassment of how hard he was already, “Your dick is so pretty, too baby. It looks like It would feel  _ so _ good.”

Wooyoung materialized a bottle of lube into his hand, reading the label before grinning wickedly, “Oooh, warming lube? Fun~” Yeosang only whined in response, bucking his hips when Wooyoung drizzled a healthy amount onto his tip and moaning at the cool sensation.

The prince shuddered himself, quickly fingering himself open as Yeosang breaking himself out of the handcuffs and pulling him down for a kiss, the other's fingers exploring down to feel what he was doing to himself and groaning out loud impatiently, “Please sir!”

Wooyoung grinned and positioned himself over the other god before he sank down in one smooth motion, both throwing their heads back and moaning in tandem, “Oh my god, Sangie baby you're so big~” Yeosang whines in answer, gripping the prince's hips and breathing heavily, the lube starting to warm up as Wooyoung lifted himself up and slammed back down, “Fuck! Yeosang baby, this is your time to shine~”

Yeosang happily flipped them over, mouthing at Wooyoung's jaw as he pistoned his hips into the prince's, whining as the other pulled at his hair and moaned into his ear and the lube made Wooyoung impossibly warming, driving the god even more insane.

Wooyoung threw his head back and let Yeosang control the pace, enjoying the strong hands that held him up and moaned freely until the other suddenly changed angles on his and forced a scream from his mouth as he hit his prostate dead on, “Oh! Right there, right there, holy shit.”

Yeosang panted and sweat up a storm, chasing after the feeling of another release, “I-I'm close, s-sir!” Wooyoung quickly wrapped his legs around Yeosang's waist and pulled him in further, moaning at the sensation as the sudden movement made Yeosang come which set off his own orgasm.

///

The god collapsed on top of the prince, panting heavily, “Holy shit.”

Wooyoung giggled, “That's one way to say it... Let's take a bath baby, we both need aftercare, Ill put some salve on your cute little butt.”

Yeosang muttered and rubbed his butt, “You need some too, don't you? You can see my hand marks...” The god rubbed at Wooyoung's hips where bright red hand marks laid on them, “Ah, yeah they look like they'll bruise don't they?”

He heard a sniffle behind him and Wooyoung turned around in a flash, cupping Yeosang's jaw and wiping away the already developing tears, “Hey, hey. It's ok Sangie, I'm a god so it'll heal really fast, ok? I'm not mad baby. C'mon lets go take a bath, ok?”

Yeosang nodded with a pout, clingily holding Wooyoung's hand until they got into the tub, where he cuddled up into Wooyoung's lap, “Sorry for hurting you.”

“Hey, it's ok, I know you didn't mean it, besides I like being handled roughly. And you did an amazing job at that.” Wooyoung stroked Yeosang's hair, humming happily when the god relaxed into his arms.

“I love you, Woo. Forever and Always.”

“I love you too, Sangie. Until the end of time.”

  
  


_ And so, that is the highly shortened story of the god of Death and the Prince of the Underworld. They both stay together very long, and to this day are still partners and adopted many animals from shelters. _

_ Ultimately, nothing good ever lasts, right? _

_But, for now, these two have had their happy fairy-tale ending, it's best to leave them alone until our story truly needs them again. And who knows, maybe they_ ** _will_** _stay together till the end of time, only the sands can tell._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!~


End file.
